


Il segreto del tempo

by Ruta



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta/pseuds/Ruta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il suo primo giorno da umano John lo ricorda a stento. <br/>Lo trascorre dormendo sul divano del salotto di villa Tyler, con Tony a pizzicargli i piedi e una coperta eccessivamente pesante rimboccata fin sul naso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il segreto del tempo

Il suo primo giorno da umano John lo ricorda a stento.

Lo trascorre dormendo sul divano del salotto di villa Tyler, con Tony a pizzicargli i piedi e una coperta eccessivamente pesante rimboccata fin sul naso.

Quando si sveglia, scalcia via la coperta, si stropiccia il viso, sbatte le palpebre finché non smettono di sembrargli ricoperte del miele di Andros.

_Appiccicose, decisamente troppo._

All’inizio il salone è una macchia confusa e soffitto e pavimento fanno a gara a chi si ridimensiona per ultimo.

Rose è seduta su una poltrona con stampe a fiori, frontalmente nella linea di fuoco del suo sguardo.  Ha in mano una tazza di qualcosa dall’aroma delizioso.

Lui annusa senza vergogna, come un segugio, e prova un’estasi smisurata, mai così partecipe prima. _Caffè_ , riconosce con un palpito di quasi tenerezza.

La vede sollevare il mento, ricacciare indietro una riflessione con la volontà determinante con cui di solito si ingoiano solo i brutti pensieri o i bocconi troppo aspri e, nell’incontrare i suoi, gli occhi le brillano di malizia, curiosità e qualcosa di più fragile e vago, morbido e dolce.

\- Quanto ho dormito? –

La voce gli esce come una cosa roca e gracchiante. Ha l’impressione di avere un rospo in gola o un Lillipuziano.

\- Quasi dodici ore. Un record, davvero - risponde lei e manda giù un sorso del suo meraviglioso caffè.

John si colpisce sulla fronte, incredulo. Ogni arto, compreso i denti e il naso che tecnicamente non lo sono, gli sembra estraneo, un prolungamento avulso a cui deve abituarsi. – Dodici ore. Non posso crederci. Dodici ore! Sono un bambino, no, un vecchio. Solo i vecchi hanno bisogno di dormire tanto. Ricordami di chiederlo a Peter. –

Rose nasconde poco e male un sorriso di vera ilarità dietro la tazza. – Non credo che dovresti, sai. Diventa piuttosto suscettibile quando si tira in ballo l’argomento. Mamma dice che è la crisi di mezza età. –

John si stiracchia, le gambe troppo lunghe per lo spazio scarso del divano. Poi si copre il volto con entrambi le mani, si prende a schiaffi, fa un numero imprecisato di boccacce, si trapassa i capelli tante volte da renderli una cosa arruffata e sparata in mille direzioni, controlla l’alito e fa la peggiore delle smorfie disgustate.

\- Be’ - biascica alla fine, - dovrò farci l’abitudine. –

Dopo una pausa, con il proposito preciso di strapparle quella risata che le vede incastrata sulle labbra e che nello scoppiare suona come le trombe di Troia, quando ha aperto le sue porte al famoso cavallo, la stessa speranza nata da un’attesa così lunga da sembrare una vita: - Che dici, potrei avere anch’io un goccio di quella cosa che bevi? –

 

 

Quella sera stessa - o è  pomeriggio? – Rose gli mostra la sua stanza.

\- È piccola - fa notare in tono di scuse - e il colore è orribile, ma potremmo ridipingerla. -

John non ribatte. Spiegare che qualunque parete di una qualunque stanza non sarà mai abbastanza grande - tranne forse le camere a Buckingham Palace, a quelle è piuttosto sicuro che saprebbe abituarsi – perché troppo finita, la sospensione di uno spazio determinato, sigillato, bollato, etichettato, richiederebbe l’uso di parole che non possiede.

E il bianco va bene, decide. Qualsiasi altro colore sarebbe sbagliato. Il bianco è pulito, amorfo, una pagina da riempire.

Come una lavagna gigante. Gli piace. – Va bene così – dice e si ficca le mani in tasca, dondolando sui talloni. Bene, ma non _molto bene_.

 

 

È già il mese dopo – forse il terzo che è lì, non è bravo a raccapezzarsi con quel tempo così lineare e semplice e catalogato in giorni che formano settimane e mesi – che John avanza la proposta a Rose.

\- Potremmo cercare un appartamento. –

Rose rimane a bocca aperta, il pezzo di ciambella ancora in mano e la glassa a sporcarle le labbra.

– Perché? – domanda, leccando via lo zucchero.

John tamburella le dita sul tavolo della cucina, chiude gli occhi e li riapre, immensamente divertito da un pensiero irriverente. – Non credi di essere troppo grande per il discorso sul primo volo dal nido? –

\- Non ti piace stare qui? -

Il divertimento negli occhi sgranati di Rose è moderato da una nota di panico leggera e infima.

\- Per quanto mi piaccia fare a lotte di cuscini con Tony e ritrovarmi Jackie appendiabiti che mi passa l’asciugamano fuori dalla doccia - muove le mani con svolazzi nervosi – rimango dell’idea che un appartamento in centro sarebbe una soluzione più agevole. -

Rose annuisce e il bagliore nel suo sguardo si fa terso, senza macchie di alcun genere. - Continua a infilarsi nel bagno, eh? -

John rotea gli occhi, il ritratto enfatizzato dell’esasperazione. – Anche quando mi chiudo a chiave. –

\- Credo che abbia un passepartout o qualcosa di simile. -

John impreca tra i denti e Rose si allunga per battergli un colpetto di consolazione sulla mano e confiscare l’ultima ciambella al cioccolato dal contenitore. – Trova qualcosa di eccentrico, ma non esagerare con le stranezze. –

Lui si sfrega le mani, sorride e sprofonda nella lettura degli annunci immobiliari con una matita dietro l’orecchio.

\- Oh, - continua Rose, ritornando al suo rapporto - a mia madre lo spieghi tu. -

E John si strozza con il caffè.

 

 

Convincere Jackie che è arrivato il momento di lasciarli andare richiede la pazienza congiunta di tre generazioni Tyler, quattro contando il Tyler acquisito che è John, tre e mezzo contando che Tony e Rose è come se appartenessero alla stessa, una all’inizio e una alla conclusione dell’arco.

All’inizio Jackie ha giocato la carta di Tony che ha pianto per ore perché “non voleva lasciare che il Folletto se ne andasse”.

Rose avrebbe sghignazzato come al solito per quel soprannome se l’esserino piagnucolante avvinghiato alle sue gambe non  
avesse impietosito il suo cuore tenero.

John ha promesso di venire a giocare con lui (“Parola di scout” e ha incrociato le dita), entrambi hanno giurato che saranno presenti ai pranzi della domenica e che se scompariranno per qualche missione o faccenda aliena del governo glielo faranno sapere con largo anticipo.

Tony si è convinto, Pete era dalla loro parte dall’inizio e Jackie a quel punto ha dovuto cedere le armi.

 

 

Casa loro si trova all’ultimo piano di una palazzina senza ascensore. È una mansarda e John praticamente deve camminare quasi tutto il tempo con la schiena incurvata e deve chinarsi pure in bagno, ma il giorno in cui staccano la carta da parati è il più bello e quello in cui lui monta la lavatrice il più bagnato.

Ci sono pile di libri e piccole librerie dell’altezza di un Nano o di Tony dove le pareti sprofondano nel pavimento in perfette oblique. Le finestre si affacciano sulla City trafficata, la cucina è un angolo cottura che assomiglia al baby forno e il letto e il frigo sono gli unici mobili di dimensioni normali là dentro.

Eppure Rose ride ogni volta che tornano a casa e dopo il Torchwood, asettico e sproporzionato, la loro casetta pare una tana confortevole e accogliente. Ci sono pouf rosa e viola, un divano cigolante con tanti di quei cuscini che sembra di sprofondare nelle sabbie mobili di Delta, fili di lucine alle pareti che formano strani motivi a ghirigori, un tappeto persiano di cui John è fierissimo, quadri di artisti emergenti e riproduzioni fedeli dei suoi pittori preferiti, una collezione di vinili e un giradischi che John è sicuro di riuscire a far funzionare un giorno o l’altro.

Pian piano la casa si riempie di ninnoli e souvenir, un’accozzaglia di oggetti che Rose, ridendo con le mani sui fianchi, definisce “una marea di robaccia”, ma la adora come lui e non rinuncerebbe a nessun ricordo, non più.

L’obi della geisha che li ha aiutati a scoprire il trucco di quel boss mafioso che era un Sodomon in fuga. Un cappello da torero della volta in Spagna. Un loro acquerello sulla Senna, risalente a quella missione a Parigi che al solo ripensarci gli fa ritornare il mal d’aria. La collana di perline della bambina in Jamaica – treccine nere e sorriso radioso - e i sigari mai fumati dello Zratr a Cuba.

      

 

Un giorno succede a John di guardarsi allo specchio e trovare qualcosa di diverso.

Scopre di avere ai bordi degli occhi rughe da sorrisi e questo non gli dispiace.

Scopre un capello bianco e anche questo non gli dispiace. In virtù della vita che fa avere un solo capello bianco gli pare un compromesso accettabile.

Ora deve farsi la barba ogni giorno perché ricresce alla velocità di una rotazione sul pianeta Klosk. Qualche volta gli piace tenerla. Rose allora lo accusa di essere ruvido come una grattugia e poi si lascia “grattugiare”.

Non porta più le basette, ha i capelli più lunghi e il suo armadio contempla un numero crescente di capi di vestiario, adatti alle occasioni e alle stagioni.        

Al momento ha uno smoking, due completi giacca-pantaloni, tre paia di jeans, un giubbotto di pelle, cinque camicie e una pioggia di magliette delle sue band preferite, più un’infinità di maglioni infeltriti e l’immancabile soprabito. Ah, e un completo da torero e uno da ausiliare del traffico.

John si tasta le guance, si rade, si studia la capigliatura in cerca di fantomatici amici bianchi. Deve tagliarsi le unghie, mangiare, dormire sei ore per notte, ricordarsi di bere e mettersi i calzini.

(“È come se una mattina ti svegliassi e non sapessi più chi sei”, ha detto a Rose durante la Notte delle Lacrime, una sera umida nel cerchio di pietre di Stonehenge, “dovessi scoprirlo daccapo.” Rose ha sorriso e annuito. “In pratica sei un adolescente.” E John ha ringraziato ogni Dio esistente di non dover subire anche lo smacco di lottare contro la propria pelle. Complessato sì, brufoloso no.)

Una mattina di un giorno qualunque, John scopre di avere meno stelle negli occhi e qualcosa di diverso a riempirli, qualcosa di così umano che fa male ed è un po’ come ricevere un pugno.

L’altro sé non avrà mai quello sguardo, pensa e ha un moto di pietà.

 

 

Il segreto non sta nel Carpe Diem, nel vivere giorno per giorno, nel non pensare al domani o nel rimuginarci troppo. Il segreto non sta nel tempo in sé e per sé, ma nella qualità con cui lo si afferra, senza stringerlo o stritolarlo o farsi del male a vicenda.

Il tempo è un po’ un animaletto selvatico: puoi cercare di addomesticarlo tutta la vita o accettarlo per quello che è, coccolarlo quando è disposto a farsi ammansire, allontanarti quando tira fuori gli artigli e ti soffia contro con un ringhio di rabbia e malcontento.

Si tratta di capacità di adattamento a tutto ciò che è nuovo.

Si tratta di avere una mente aperta e di essere disposti a rischiare, stare al gioco, sempre al passo.

Il segreto del tempo John lo tiene a mente ogni giorno, tutti i giorni. Ce lo ha riflesso nel sorriso senza tempo di Rose, nei suoi occhi vecchi e nuovi, che hanno visto troppe cose strane e uniche e le portano incise in ogni ciglio.

Il segreto del tempo è in bella vista. Chiunque può arrivarci. E tuttavia la qualità di un segreto è che chiunque ne venga a conoscenza lo custodisce e non ne fa mai parola. Per nessuna ragione al mondo, nel tempo e nello spazio.       

 

 


End file.
